The Wolf and the Lily of Midnite
by honorarymarauderrejectgur
Summary: A love fic based in the times of the marauders---R&R please!
1. Prolouge

The Wolf and the Lily of Midnight  
  
by Mahalia Mouzon  
  
Ghostwritten by:Kate Schwaebe  
  
Hi.My name is Rycky Oakley-This is my story. My full name is Rycardo Morticia Jane Mouzon Kiner/Oakley---my mom got remarried to my stepdad--his name is Mikalo Kiner-Oakley.  
  
My best friends are Kaleb and Desi Millias,Sandy and Micky Oakley,(My brothers), Fiona & Frankie Appleton-Millias,Marco Nash,and his sister,Harley Nash.We all live in a small 3 bedroom house--snugly but comfortably,because after the Millias,Appleton and Nash parents were killed in an earthquake caused by Voldemort,they came to live with us.  
  
We are the known as the Felines of Salem.On our right ring finger each of us wears a silver ring with 1 or 2 jewels embedded in it.  
  
What we didn't know was that each ring had an unknown power........according to the color of the stone,each ring had a certain power:Green&Brown-plantlife,Red-fire  
  
Blue-Water,Purple-Air....(you get the picture)...but the most powerful ring in exsistence was the Rainbow ring.It had all the powers of the earth combined.It was soon to become one of our possessions. 


	2. Our Everday Life?

disclaimer:Alas,I don't own most of the characters you recognized*sniffle,sniffle*,because they all have "Property of J.K."Stamped on them in big red letters----ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Kaleb---how do you find anything in that rattrap you call your side of the room?"asked Fiona   
  
''My dear Fi,It's only a matter of finding the right pile"replied Kaleb  
  
'' Hey You guys!!"I spoke up quietly---we got letters!!" Let me explain--  
  
The boys share one room,and us girls share the other--my other sister Minnie has her own room.  
  
My brother Mickey walked in and said"Ahh,yes,wonders never cease!"  
  
"Shut Mickey--Or I'll tell mom!"I replied.  
  
''OPEN IT!!!"hollered Kal over the noise.  
  
So,I did.....and I got accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!So did everyone else!!!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wasn't that nice?stay tuned till next time when you meet the marauders and Lily Evans!!!  
  
R&R please!!Catch ya on the flip side! 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: the characters you recognize probably aren't mine.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
BAM--Kaleb,Desmond,Fiona,Ginger,Sandy AND Marco rammed me in the stomach. "OOOOWWW!"  
  
"What in the name of Davy Crocket's underpants was that for?" I hollered. "Umm are you ok?" Remus asked. "Oh yeah,I'm fine---just a little--'shook up'!" I said.And in a flash,the felines started jumping around singing--'I'm in love,ooohhh,I'm all shook up!' "By the way" I said   
  
when we stopped acting like mainacs,"I'm Rycky Oakley.,these are my best friends--Daria and Desmond Millias,Fiona and Frankie  
  
Appleton,Marco and Harley Nash,and my maniac twin brothers,(we're actually triplets)Sandy and Micky Oakley.''  
  
"Ok,my turn for introductions."replied Remus. Pushing a boy with a mischievious grin and long black hair in front of him. "This is Sirius Black--he's the exact opposite of his name." Up next was a boy with black hair that stuck out every which way."This is James Potter--the boy every girl at Hogwarts want-" "Hey What about me?!"interrrupted Sirius. "SHUT UP,SIRI!" hollered James.Next was a boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes."And This is Peter Pettigrew." he announced.  
  
"Hi!"chorused the jewels.And just as I opened my mouth to say something I heard a loud 'BANG!'. 


	4. We Meet Lily And Snape

Disclaimer:Sadly,I don't own any characters you recognize.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I turned around to see a petite girl with startingly red hair.She'd fallen into a bookcase and knocked it over.Or rather,been pushed.She'd been pushed by a short boy with greasy black hair."HEY GREASY!"yelled James "BACK OFF!" "SAYS WHO?"he replied. I walked up to him and whispered,"Says me.Unless you want my fist for lunch,or a dead arm,I suggest you leave her the hell alone.Ya Dig?" "Yeah,sure"he replied hurredly "I'll leave her alone!" "Good Boy".As he walked out of the store I convulsed in laughter. "How did you do that?"Asked Sirius in awe. "Basically,I threatened his life." I said, still in a fit of giggles. The girl walked over timidly and said"Hi.I'm Lily Evans.Thank you for helping me." she said,speaking mostly to me and James. "No problem Lily.I think this is the beginning of a beautiful(and scary) relationship." "Why scary?" "Ya see those 4 guys standin at the book rack?Well,they're a little psyco.Savvy?" "Uhh Yeah--why do you talk like that?" "Oh--I'm a greaser chik(greasette),so I talk like I'm stupid." "No,that's a side affect of running into a wall with your face." yelled Daria. "Dari....SHUT UP!" I yelled "Fine be that way."she replied. "i'll tell ya more about it on the train.Hey Marauders!" "Yeah? They replied "I'll catch you guys on the flip side. Later dollface!" I rubbed my ring and was gone.  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x  
  
**********************************************************************That's it for now,so review! Catch ya on the flip side! 


End file.
